User talk:Salubri
Re:Hey While I still wanna to be an admin, what I'm saying is that I will be less active then before. I still need to review all the new policies that are set in place before I can begin to start acting like an admin again. WhiteStrike(talk) 07:40, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Rich Text Editor Kirkburn at Central Wiki says that a fix for some issues with the updated RTE is out now. He seemed to be implying that it might also fix the issue you posted there about. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 20:32, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, i was just wondering why we cant put Hyōten Hyakkasō under toshiro's shikai's ability section. I understand that we only saw him use it while in bankai mode, but he himself stated that when he was about to use ot against harribel, that he has never used it in bankai mode, which gives the reason and understanding that he has used it before with shikai.--User:Me1 (UserTalk:Me1) Re:Spoilers Spoilers aren't out yet. The spoiler that was on the spoiler page was a total fake. None of the reputable sites were carrying it and if you read it, it was clear that it was fan speculation. NJA from 2ch was the one who used to give the earliest spoilers. He hasn't been around lately. Don't know if or when he'll be coming back. Ohana, the other person who provides spoilers, she doesn't usually get around to it until... well about today. So maybe in a few hours we'll get some spoilers. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:02, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Edits needed for Ulquiorra page I left a message on ulquiorra's talk page there are some name spelling issues. Please look at it. Thank you --Lemursrule 23:26, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Articel of The Month Why was my vote removed from the featured article of the months vote. How do I not meet the criteria to vote? The thing is that I voted in last months vote. I made an account last month so that I could vote last month but my account was somehow deleted. Isnt there a record of me being a member before? Theblade96 22:50, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Add this on Ichigo Kurosaki's Page In the online game, Dragon Fable, Ichihgo's hollow mask and Zangetsu appeared in thhe game, both in Shikai and Bankai form. corrections hey there administrator. i was wondering why the edits i made to the following: Vizard, Quincy, Bount; were all deleted. there is justification to the definitions i put for each respective name. if you could word it better, please do, and may you put the definitions of the names up. Vizard: from the middle-English word for mask, visor, or disguise. so given for how they put on a mask to gain Hollow powers. Quincy: from the Latin word "Quintus", meaning the fifth. so given because of the weapon of the Last Quincy, a Quincy Cross in the shape of a Pentacle. Bount: so given as being an antonym to the word bounty-hunter. this is because the Bounts are constantly being hunted down, whether by Soul Reapers or Hollows Re: Hey (Unohana combat data) Sorry for the delay in replying; I've felt like I've been in a fog lately for some reason. The stats are labelled Unohana's "combat data" (sentou dēta). Clockwise from the top: Attack Ability (Kougekiryoku) = 100, Defense Ability (Bougyoryoku) = 80, Mobility (Kidouryoku; could be translated "Agility" too) = 70, Reiatsu = 100, Kidou = 100 (these two are kind of blended together, sharing the same stat #), Intelligence (Chiryoku) = 100, and Physical Strength (Tairyoku) = 90. The bottom passage seems to say something like "Though she's had little chance to stand on the frontlines of battle, she possesses the highest-value attack ability! And, if annoyed, she is perhaps the most frightening captain..." (referring, of course, to the unexplained fear she inspires in some of those around her, to comic effect). As for the exact meaning of these stats, I always figured things like this are put out to sate silly fans who need "power levels" and crap to put in their Dungeons & Hollows fan-fiction XD. I dislike such things, as I feel they put constrictive shackles on the storytelling if honored and, if not honored, had no real point or canonicity anyway. But, basically, they seem to signify what is (was?) supposedly the various aptitudes of the characters profiled in the various fields of physical strength, offensive strength, etc. Adam Restling 21:08, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I thought I was reading it wrong. Just been one of those days for me. Anyway, there all fixed now. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 21:53, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Feature Article Hi, I was just wonder what the hold-up with featuring Aizen as the feature article is. Is there something I can help with? [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:29, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I guess you aren't doing the feature article this month. Well if its a matter of someone doing it, I'll do it if you temporarily remove the protection on the template. But its should be up because now. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:31, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Well it's not the best but its done. Hopefully Whitestrike will resume doing these from next month onwards. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:17, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Teacher If you think its pointless then you can just revert it. No need to be snippy about it. I thought it was significant in the case of Aizen because Aizen felt his role as a teacher was a significant enough make-up of his character to bring up the fact that he used to teach in the middle of battle. When Kira does the same, I'll bring up the possibility of adding it to his infobox. Likewise, Hisagi edits because that's what captains of the 9th Division do. So there is no need for a special mention of that. Yama-jii's role as a sensei probably should be in his info box because that's a significant part of his character. But I would deem it speculation to put it in either previous occupation or a current occupation because we don't know if he still teachers or not. Kubo only ever said he founded the academy and that he taught Kyoraku and Ukitake. Nothing saying, he still doesn't teach. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:27, February 6, 2010 (UTC) re: status Gotcha. Is there a more proper place to add current information? [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 03:09, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Sorry about that. I stopped as soon as I got your message. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 03:10, February 7, 2010 (UTC) OK. I'll follow these guidelines then. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 03:41, February 7, 2010 (UTC) But Omaeda is fighting Aizen: http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/388/19-20/ [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 05:52, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Check it out: he follows Soifon when she goes to fight Aizen:http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/389/13/ [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 05:58, February 7, 2010 (UTC) So he isn't getting screentime, the fact is he's there. We know he followed Soifon towards Aizen. Unlike Kira, Hisagi, Ukitake or Yamamoto for instance, who are nearby but not taking a part of the action right at this moment, Omaeda is right next to his captain which whether we like it or not puts him in the fight. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 06:21, February 7, 2010 (UTC) What about Unohana's status? She's not fighting, but she is doing something specific other than just being active. I intially wrote she was "Trating Hiyori Sarugaki", is that OK or still too specific? Forgot to sign again... [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 01:14, February 8, 2010 (UTC) OK, I made the change. I think it's a pretty safe bet she'll have her hands full with Hiyori before she can tend to anyone else, the girl was cut in half. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 01:33, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Ichigo's Third Mask I had a little issue on your Edit information for the Third Mask with Horns. How are you very sure that was a Vizard form which had clear evidence for a hollow form Version II. The 4th mask should have had a different red marking. So it could have been the Third mask and the Mask with the Horns was Hollow Ichigo. Also if Tousen had a Resurrection then Ichigo was in one too. Both Mask has the Same Markings spoiler Hey got this from Mangaspoiler.com supossed to be confirmed and accurate to the best of my abilities, put it up on spoiler page and someone deleted who was not a mod, so i figuring instead of getting into a posting war or anything give the info to you, and let you use it as you see fit. Shillagan 05:14, February 9, 2010 (UTC) The person who removed it, did the right thing. As I have explained already, Sheetz was not happy about the translating that spoiler and only provided an overview because someone insisted he provide one. Sheetz couldn't find confirmation of the spoilers and as a result, that discussion on that spoiler has come to a summary halt in FLOL. Incidentally, posting spoilers out of the spoiler page, even an admins talk page, is consider a violation of the spoiler policy. Therefore I have removed them. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:37, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know, I didnt see your previous thing, and sorry I missed the policy about admin pages, thank you for letting me know tho. I try to be as careful as pos. Shillagan 06:01, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Main Page Sounds good. A favourite characters poll would be quite popular I think, given that its what many users treat the featured article poll as. As for making them smaller, I don't mind for the quote one, but the feat article is too big imo, so I agree with that. Which box is the one with "the links to the wiki anime sites"? --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 17:12, February 9, 2010 (UTC) That sounds useful. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 17:32, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey Thanks dude. I'll be sure to take a look on the admin talk page as well. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:55, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so, but I'm not positive. I'll re-look at our policies to see, but I don't think we do have anything regarding forum-only members on this site. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:53, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it doesn't look like we have anything concrete against it. We only have restrictions regarding heavy editing on User pages and chatting with other users. That's pretty much it. At least that's what's been addressed on Bleach Wiki:What Bleach Wiki is Not. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:00, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Soifon Edit Hello, sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to ask why you reverted my edit on the Soifon page earlier this week. The edit contained several grammar fixes, punctuation, and capitalization fixes, and removed redundancy from Suzumebachi's description. I even reorganized the information so that anime-only information was clearly distinguishable from facts established in the manga (though I admit that I neglected the fact that directly referencing the anime in a sentence wasn't of proper form). I understand that the change was somewhat substantial, but I felt that the alteration increased the overall quality of that section of the article, without actually changing any of the information already in it. You failed to summarize why you reverted it, so I figured that asking you here was the most logical thing to do. Mohrpheus 17:55, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Zanpakuto I hate that the anime has created this situation, but going by the anime policy, I think listing Soifon as poison is fine (I personally don't think it is poison, but that's just a personal feeling and beside the point, as it is not contradicted by the manga), while Aizen & Hirako should be moved to Illusion. I disagreed with putting them there in the past, but with the anime policy, there is no reason they should not be in that category. And I think Kira's is a Kido type. He may have to hit the opponent for it to work, but the whole point of it is to cause the gravity/weighing down effect - that makes it Kido type in my mind. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 22:01, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Chapters Thanks for the info, I wasn't too sure if you meant the end of Bleach as a whole or just the current arc, but 17 more chapters should allow for some more solid plotline to develop with whats happening. Prophet of Sanghelios 02:32, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Darker Yeah, I saw the first series during the summer and loved it. Just so incredibly well done in pretty much every way. I've been on the DtBwiki for a few months helping out with various bits, then they made me an admin last week. There is a lot to do, and cause its a fairly small community, it takes a while. I'm just about to start putting up things on the manga once I get the format sorted and enough time to play around with it. Thanks for the edits - you have quite a knack when it comes to naming abilities. Liquid Induced Cryokinesis ftw. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 15:38, February 11, 2010 (UTC) You get around a bit more than I do. Most of my edits are here, DtB and the wikianswers. I'll check those out later, but if there anything like what you've done here, I know they'll be good. For all the flak you get from various people, you don't get the credit you deserve for organizing all this stuff. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 16:49, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Aizen's Shield Hello. I mentioned this a while back on the Kido talk page, but never received a response. In fact, I completely forgot that I had even posted anything there. I had asked whether or not the apparent kido shield Aizen used to block Shuisui's attack should be added to the list of uncategorized spells (unless I missed something obvious). Like I said before, I'm not very good when it comes to tables, so I was wondering whether or not you or somebody else could put it in. I decided to ask you before bothering to attempt anything myself. Mohrpheus 03:20, February 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hey - Mohrpheus Aye. I suppose the edit war is my own fault. Glacial's edit gave the impression that the two barriers Aizen used were identical, thus speculating that they were of equal strength. Because of that, I don't believe that directly comparing Shunsui breaking Aizen's second barrier to Ichigo's attempt to break Aizen's first barrier is an accurate measure of Shunsui's strength. He claims his edit has backing from the admins, but I haven't seen anything on the talk pages. If I am wrong, I'll gladly concede my arguments. Mohrpheus 01:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: "Hollow-Shinigami"/"Shinigami-Hollow" hybrids Yo. Just wanted to check up on the progress regarding the Hollow/Shinigami hybrid topic. BTW, I finally managed to acquire raw scans of the two pages that I had brought up in our "Hollow-Shinigami hybrid" discussion on Tōsen, and confirmed that the original terms used by Aizen are as follows: *''Shinigami no Horoo-ka'' (死神の虚ホロウ化) - "Hollowification of Shinigami". *''Horoo no Shinigami-ka'' (虚ホロウの死神化) - "Shinigamification of Hollow(es)". Note: The kanji 化, when used as a suffix, is virtually equivalent in purpose and meaning to English "-ification". As we can see, the term "Shinigamification" is actually an official/canonical term, contrary to original belief. Now, if someone can accurately translate the rest of Aizen's words... PS: In which specific chapter were the Arrancar's nature first explained as Shinigami-Hollow hybrids? I'm thinking of digging up the raws to compare the original terminology used. MarqFJA 18:23, February 18, 2010 (UTC) True, but it provides a canonical basis for "hybrid" classification. by Aizen's own admission, his experimental Hollowes are attempts (though failed) at combining Hollow and Shinigami, using the former as the basis; thus they could be included under a generic "Shinigami(fied)-Hollow hybrid" category, as well as the more successful Arrancar. On the other hand, "Hollow(ified)-Shinigami" would include the Vizards, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Kaname Tōsen; note that I separated the last two due to inherent differences from the first group: Ichigo is heavily speculated to be a more "perfect" version of what the Vizards had become, and whatever was done to Tōsen had obviously put him somewhere beyond them, too (Resurreccion isn't a standard Vizard power). BTW, MangaHelpers has loads of raws for both Bleach (and various other manga), so maybe it could serve as our primary quick source of raws. MarqFJA 20:13, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Arrancar page Is it just me, or is the Arrancar article's overview section a little "off"? Really, the number and kind of grammar errors that I've seen in the first two paragraphs alone astound me. This was not the case the last time I read the article. MarqFJA 21:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC) "Slow" Fight Summary Project Progress Hey, Salubri. I just would like to apologize for my rather "slow" progress on the Fight Summary Project. I have recently noticed that you had properly finished those first 5 fights of the Ryoka Invasion. Yet I had only managed to do ~1.5 (Yumichika Ayasegawa vs. Ganju Shiba '''& most of '''Uryū Ishida vs. Jirōbō Ikkanzaka). Plus, you have managed to get some extra fights done. True, the fights have been your personal project but as Project Leader, I should have done a bit more. I cannot deny that I work a bit slowly (partly because I want to be thorough) & that I have been busy (hence my "bits & pieces" approach to finishing articles). Well, I just wanted to tell you that. - Mr. N 03:44, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I certainly hope so as well (once school settles down a bit, I should be able to do more). And please do not hesitate to remove/replace me from Project Leader if you/the other admins feel that I am insufficient to handle the job. And thank you for your aid by finishing those first fights. =) - Mr. N 03:59, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Reiatsu Looks good, I agree with that. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 17:48, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey Hmm... I'm not sure about it myself. If not Yoruichi's page, I'd assume it would either be on Ukitake's page, a page explain to Four Great Noble Families, or have its own article. I guess another thing in mind is to confirm where it was stored when Ukitake unsealed it, which I assume is the 13th Division's barracks. Soifon also seemed to know what it was (she knew Ukitake and Kyoraku were going to destroy the Sokyoku), so it might also mean it was stored somewhere where other Divisions or the Onmitsukido had access to it. We should probably discuss this with Yyp and maybe WhiteStrike (depends on how long it might take for him to respond; I know he's only been around occasionally). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Ukitake & Kyoraku's pages, as they both used it. About the idea of a page dedicated to the noble families: there is a sizeable amount of info on the Soul Society page that can be used as a basis for any new page and expanded with the shield. I wouldn't mind that. Either way it clearly shouldn't be on Yoruichi's page. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:47, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Shield After reviewing the MoS: "Images may be placed on either the left or right of an article, except in the case of the Powers & Abilities section in which they should only be placed on the right." I do believe you are in error, as I was adding an image to the Equipment section. Maggosh 15:03, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Arrancar Saga All right thanks for warning me. I just have one question though. When the fights from the Arrancar saga are given their own separate pages, will the information be copied from the Arrancar saga or will it just be completely rewritten? Because if it's just being copied then their would be some point to updating the page.TheDevilHand888 05:01, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Mistake Hey, just wanted to let you know that it has been confirmed by Cnet (http://mangahelpers.com/t/cnet128/releases/20433) that Yamamoto said nothing about being the 30th Captain-commander of the Gotei 13. It was either a deliberate troll by the Blinkatopia translators (who mangastream are using) or it was just an accident. Both are possible. But point is, Yamamoto didn't say he was the 30th Captain-commander, which makes sense and is in keeping with established information because in Bleach book of Souls it says Yamamoto founded the Gotei 13. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:09, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Quotes I'll have a look. I think there might be some usable ones in the current fight and when he fought Shunsui & Ukitake, but that's about it. He hasn't said much of note other than that. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 12:11, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Then/than Call me a total grammar police now, but do you think you could correct yourself on the use of then and than? I cringe every time I read "geater then" instead of "greater than", or "then" used for any comparison. Or as in your user page, three cases of "more then" and one "other then that", all which should read "than". Please? S r ex 16:44, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Role back rights Hi, I was just wondering if you or another admin granted DOGGA] rollback rights. If he doesn't have rollback rights, perhaps something needs to be said about him adding the rollback rights box to his user page. I mean, people might get confused if he has the box but not the rights. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 08:58, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Admin mis-usage of rights Edits We do not add things on the site based on what if and maybe's. The general consensus is that he has had 4 masks. We dont speculate on the articles about things as if there facts if that is never proven or stated. Had the page note been locked due to your previous edits it is clear you dont read the policies or manuel of style for the site and you would be vandalizing the page. Salubri (Talk) 13:07, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Look I only made one actual edit not alot. Secondly, I had made a mistake on it trying to back out by using the Backspace I apologize. I then made second edit on the same edit to fix it, which I tried to but wasn't sure exactly what happened, I am sorry and again I apologize. I was just trying to understand the mask phases nothing more since Kubo won't ask me as it would be a spoiler. But it does state in the manga that his recent transformation is different but it does not mention if it is a hollow transformation nor a resurrection. So how can you be very sure if it is a hollow transformation. If anything at less put a hollow like transformation. Also I just got a Email from the Adult Swim Admin and he says your English subs for Bleach is incorrect and misleading. Last thing I read in your policies you can't do that that is false information Last night of the date of 3/13-14/2010 Adult Swim had announced 3 new bleach episode episode 145 146 and 147. Yet someone put these done The only schedule is correct is the Japanese Subtitles (TV Tokyo) not the English Subtitle (Adult Swim). I can report this page to Adult Swim so then they can report this wikia page to one of the wikipedia admins. If a admin can't follow his policies what gives him the right to make others follow of them if the admin breaks them him or her self. I don't care if you ban me. Either way I will report it to some one. I will keep a copy of this for myself to give to Adult Swim. Thank you for your time and have a nice day. (Iain09 18:52, March 14, 2010 (UTC)) English airdates and delays I explained the airdate situation to lain09 on his talk page. I also did some snooping into the reason why bleach dub episodes are being delayed here is what I came up with: According to insider sources from adult swim and ANN new Bleach episodes will not return with new episodes until August, with re-runs continuing at 12:30. One of the reasons why it is being delayed is to let FMA brotherhood get to the point of where the episodes follow the manga chapters the first series did not cover. This way it can be a better lead in for bleach. However, the reason is production delays is more likely because, Johnny is doing two movies, Wally is the new announcer on the Tonight Show with Jay Leno(which is usually recorded in the afternoon) and a lot of the other cast members also do naruto shippuden, a lot of the cast is also doing productions with Disney(example laura bailey, derek steven prince) Warner Bros. and Marvel. Plus they are probably recording the 3rd movie and I have a feeling that they are recording for the 4th nintendo ds game and I think they might be recording for versus crusade(another reason might be that viz is going to speed up the manga like what they did with Naruto and what they are doing right now with One Piece. I believe One Piece will be done catching up in Late June or July. Bleach is really the only series left they need to catch up on, however I don't think it needs to be caught up to the extent that naruto and one piece had to, they were behind between 15 and 20 graphic novel formats, and bleach, graphic novel wise is only behind like 11 volumes, that's still a lot, but not really too bad).There was absolutely no way they could have gone back in april especially since AS loves the double premieres. It will defiantly be worth the wait. In the meantime, bleach returns to cannon material on April 13. http://www.animevice.com/news/adult-swim-postpones-new-bleach-until-august/3952/ --Lemursrule 20:49, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Online Viewing of Both Japan airdate and English airdate Fine you want proof here you go. Information from http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=4240&page=25 Iain09 issues He is not checking facts and is leaving remarks I think we should post another warning for disrespectful behavior. I can't stand people who do not check their facts and try to justify themeselves. I removed his comments from my talkpage. I mean he didn't know that time warner owns AS, warner bros bought turner broadcasting over 10 years ago. Anyone who looks on the back of an american edition of the bleach manga would see the "as seen of swim" logo on the back at the bottom it says "ADULT SWIM and the Adult Swim logo are trademarks of and © Cartoon Network. A Time Warner Company." Could you and other admins address the issue. --Lemursrule 21:55, March 14, 2010 (UTC) As far as I'm concerned, Iain09 is completely out of order here - at best he is making (poorly thought out) threats based on poorly informed assumptions/misinformation. I don't believe him about the email from the Adult Swim admin - I'm sure they would know what they've aired, and it isn't hard to verify that the dub episodes have been released - so he either misunderstood or is misrepresenting what was said. Looking at his edit history, he seems to be a problem user (vandalizing the vizard template and posting a spoiler on the episodes page (though he did immediately remove it). And now this.) --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 22:31, March 14, 2010 (UTC) When this guy messaged me a few days ago, I couldn't figure out what he was saying, but it seems like he's been causing some trouble. Threatening and insulting other users, he's really pushing it. I think he has been warned already, so I think if he keeps it up, he's likely gonna end up blocked. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:06, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Fight Needing To Be Unlocked Meant to do this earlier, but anyway...Could you please unlock the Ikkaku Madarame vs. Tetsuzaemon Iba 'fight? Thank you in advance! - Mr. N 05:17, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yamamoto's Status I've read the chapter, and I agree with you on this. Aizen does indicate that Yamamoto did use himself as a sacrifice and inflicted a great amount of damage on himself to wound Aizen. But other than the word "sacrifice", Aizen didn't really give any details that would fully indicate Yamamoto's death, nor have we actually seen any physical details to support his status as to being alive or dead. This is my official standpoint on this. Unofficially, I'm not going to get to hopeful about Yamamoto either. He was blown up by his own fires and then suffered further damage by using Hado 96, so I see his chances of survival being slim to none. We'll probably see what happens in next week's chapter. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109]] (Talk) 08:40, March 18, 2010 (UTC) As I told Amagai88, I was simply being consistent with the stance we generally took in these situation in the past. Aizen said that Hado is a sacrifice type and thus forbidden. I guess you can argue that Yama-jii merely scarified his arm but Aizen also commented on him abandoning his charred body. Perhaps things might become clearer when Cnet releases his translation because Mangastream isn't the best translated source but be prepared for our stance on Espadas, namely Harribel, to be challenged over this. I for one am officially excusing myself over this debate because I don't want Yama-jii to be dead. So if we are not pronouncing him dead on first impression, then I am accusing myself because my personal feelings will hinder me from being objective in a dragged out debate. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 08:52, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Having read the chapter and the other comments on his status, I feel that since it was not outright stated in the manga (as it was with Harribel), it is presumptuous of us to declare him dead (yet). He should be listed as incapacitated for now. I feel that it would be an assumption either way, but leaving his status as it is would be the less speculative option. If we're gonna change it, the only thing it should be changed to is unknown. Hopefully the Cnet translation will be clearer, but I feel we'll have to wait until next week (at least). --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:35, March 18, 2010 (UTC) sysop I was inquiring about me becoming an administrator if this wiki. sysop I was inquiring about me becoming an administrator if this wiki.Crimsonterminator1000 03:56, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Kido I'm fine with it, but I noticed that a lot of the layout has changed with his edits as well, which is why I reverted all of them, and I wasn't sure if we should have the layout changed that much. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:41, March 23, 2010 (UTC)